I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chromatography vials. In particular, it is related to a base for holding and handling a vial having a conical bottom in use-conditions separate from trays for containing conical-bottom vials.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conical bottoms are used generally on vials that are relatively small and referred to commonly as limited-volume vials. They are not large enough to have a base broad enough for support in an upright attitude and also to provide space for finger-grasping in addition to having a throat for laboratory work. The container body of such vials is typically about the size of a pencil that is only one-half inch long. The conical bottom and a throat to contain a septum make the entire vial about one and one-quarter inches long. The conical bottoms of such small vials are placed in trays that usually have a plurality of conical cups that support the vials in an upright position.
The only known means, however, for suitably standing the vials individually in an upright position when desired, is by placing the vials in a hollow tube. Equally missing has been a means for holding the small vials manually when working with them, observing substances in them, removing substances from them or placing additional substances in them with laboratory tools. The lack of handling capability for conical bottom vials has been particularly troubling to entities using chromatography auto-sampling instruments.